The danger of loose items moving or shifting around in a vehicle is apparent. The danger is even greater when transporting wheelchairs users. There are been many lock down mechanisms proposed. Over time, many of these mechanisms become inoperable or difficult to use due to metal fatigue. A phenomenon known as mushrooming can occur when metal is repeatedly compressed.
There remains a need for an easy to use, reliable and secure mechanism to safely transport wheelchairs in a vehicle.